


告别

by MargaretSchi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargaretSchi/pseuds/MargaretSchi
Summary: commission委托，爱梅特赛尔克去第一世界之前与艾里迪布斯的一次告别
Relationships: Elidibus/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Kudos: 3





	告别

世界之间的夹缝布满昏暗，宛如死地。唯有失去一切之人，才能得到些许神明的加护，在此地久留。爱梅特赛尔克被艾里迪布斯叫醒后，并未立即着手自己的工作。在漫长的岁月里，保持自我清醒比所谓的职责更加重要，拉哈布雷亚就是最好的例子。  
艾里迪布斯确认他醒来以后就立即离开，可他们显然还可以向彼此倾诉太多的话语，不仅仅是工作方面的。  
在冥界的宠儿眼里，艾里迪布斯留下的微量以太，就像无尽黑暗中的斑驳星点，弯弯绕绕流向远方。虽然蜿蜒，却无岔路，是唯一的光，也是他唯一的选择。  
沿着以太的痕迹，爱梅特赛尔克在狭缝之中突兀地看见了一个立方体，古代人的石料将其包裹得十分严密，只有门，没有窗。这是大量以太的聚合物，很显然，艾里迪布斯用创造魔法在夹缝之中制造暂时的落脚点。  
爱梅特赛尔克推门而入，便有钢琴的声音萦绕在他的身旁。艾里迪布斯坐在房间正中央，指尖划过琴键，让音符在室内缓慢流淌。唯一的光束由上至下，照在他的身上。屋子四周都是图书馆的样式，每一个书架都摆满古老的书籍，安静地落满尘埃，就像他们，以及他们的真神一样。调停者并没有要停下演奏的意思，爱梅特赛尔克便靠在门边，耐心等待。  
那是行云流水般的演奏，奏的还是那首他们都熟悉的古代歌谣。歌谣奏响，白天就化为黑夜，黑夜也会化为白天，时间在歌曲中消亡，也在歌曲中新生。几千年过去了，这首曲子是他们唯一熟悉的，尚未消亡的回忆，也是无影面对无数转生种的死亡而变得麻木以后，能够重新敲打灵魂的东西。  
终于，琴声停了。爱梅特赛尔克缓慢鼓掌，揶揄的意味比喝彩更重：“就连叫我起床这件事都争分夺秒，我还以为你手头有什么重要到脱不开身的工作，结果只是弹了首曲子？”  
“这的确是重要的工作。”艾里迪布斯平淡地转身，对真理天使的挑衅毫无反应，“为了欢迎你。”  
“欢迎我？可你刚才只说了工作安排，不是吗？万一我转身就走，你岂不是白白浪费了时间和精力？”爱梅特赛尔克微不可闻地叹息一声，曾经的那个艾里迪布斯一定会对他的揶揄有所反应吧。世界毁灭之后，从佐迪亚克核心里滴落的他，变得更冰冷，也更急切。好在这只是受到了精炼的影响，只要他能够稍微依靠自己的力量，就可以将其消除。  
“你是那种一起床就会马上去工作的人吗？”艾里迪布斯反问。  
爱梅特赛尔克笑了，他当然不是。  
“别再谈论工作了，我当然遵照你的愿望。我来这里，是为了跟你聊点别的。”爱梅特赛尔克靠近那束光，几欲张口呼喊艾里迪布斯真正的名字。但这很快被调停者察觉到了，他抓住爱梅特赛尔克的手，让他坐在自己腿上，接着用食指抵住真理天使的嘴唇，在他耳旁轻声细语：“哈迪斯，不要说出我的名字。我要靠自己的力量把它记起来，这样我才不会再次将其忘记。”  
无影的手甲尖刺搭在爱梅特赛尔克的鼻尖，冷冰冰的。  
他们尝试过很多次，从封存的水晶里导出艾里迪布斯的记忆。他理所当然地回想起了一切，与爱梅特赛尔克拥抱，失声痛哭，然后于某日再次忘却。宛如衔尾之蛇一般，被诅咒永远折磨。最后，拉哈布雷亚和爱梅特赛尔克还是放弃了，与其令艾里迪布斯永远在轮回中挣扎，不如加紧时间合并世界，解放真神。到那时，完整的艾里迪布斯或许就能从神的身体里解放，真正找回所有的记忆。但艾里迪布斯说，他会靠自己的力量回想起所有事情来的，只是他需要时间。可这一想，就想了几万年。  
“现在我们来谈工作以外的事。”艾里迪布斯说完，沉默了。除了深入脑海的工作和使命，他什么都想不起来，他没有任何谈资。短暂的凝噎后，调停者又说：“你休息的时候，我和拉哈布雷亚一同承担了我们三个的工作，如今他已不在，你又要走，只有我一个人处理这些。”  
“工作以外的事。”爱梅特赛尔克提醒他。  
“听我说完。我并不谈论这些工作的具体内容，但我向你索要加班费用。”调停者望向他，爱梅特赛尔克能感觉到，艾里迪布斯面具下的那双眼睛正注视着这具身躯。  
他们对视良久。  
爱梅特赛尔克想，拥有属于他自己的爱和欲望，这是好事。  
“这就没办法了。”爱梅特赛尔克脸上的表情看起来颇为不情愿，可在艾里迪布斯的拉扯下，他还是将双腿缠上艾里迪布斯的腰肢。调停者挥挥手，创造魔法构建的衣物便被他随手还原为原始的以太，露出两人的肉体。真理天使的双手环抱住他，顿了顿，再次轻声低语。这声音是如此靠近，所以语调中的不情不愿反而化作某种难以言述的诱惑，毒药一样灌入耳朵：“我会给的。”  
艾里迪布斯便搂着他的身躯向后仰躺。钢琴的低音区和高音区同时发出悲鸣，不和谐的混音在此时破坏了气氛，又好像是不幸的未来给出的预言。  
艾里迪布斯刚想说什么，爱梅特赛尔克就没什么好气地趁调停者回头查看琴键的空当合上琴盖。两人的头随即抵在这架巨大的乐器上，他们抚摸彼此的面庞，又交换了一个吻。艾里迪布斯的舌撬开了恋人的唇齿，爱抚着口腔内的软肉，随后与此方主人来回纠缠。火热的鼻息在纠缠中激烈地扑打在彼此的脸上，也点燃了两人的欲火。  
古代人当然也是人，即便经过了漫长的年岁，他们也仍然渴求爱，渴求恋人，更渴求身体上的抚慰。艾里迪布斯用手指抹去嘴角滴下的涎液，均匀涂抹于食指之上，再将食指放入爱梅特赛尔克的后穴。  
他们在很久之前就是一对了，这样的事做得并不算少。即便许多事都已被忘却，他的身体也能很快寻找到爱梅特赛尔克身体里敏感的部分。再加上真理天使暗中不易察觉的配合，甚至就连手指在内壁的刮擦也能激起快感。  
两人的体温在亲密的交缠之中渐渐统一，然后在性欲中升高，再升高。在艾里迪布斯拇指的数次揉捏之后，身上的人便微微喘息起来。他用指关节轻轻敲打爱梅特赛尔克的手臂：“预付工资，主动一点。”  
爱梅特赛尔克叹了口气，若非看在他们的确很久没有见面，而艾里迪布斯的个人意志比上次更加强烈的份上，他可不会做这样的事。当然，他没有让调停者等太久，片刻之后，便一手主动掰开自己的臀瓣，另一只手扶正了艾里迪布斯的性器。他对准阳具坐下，后穴倒是比他本人更加坦诚些，熟悉伴侣的身躯并不排斥忽然入侵其中的异物，反而时而收缩，时而放松，十分顺利地将整根性器都吞入身体之中。  
艾里迪布斯握住爱梅特赛尔克的腰肢，顶弄起来。柔软的壁肉包裹着它，也纵容它一次又一次朝着敏感点进发。身体内部被顶得异常酸痒难耐，每次抽插都能给予前列腺比上次更大的刺激，二者触碰的瞬间就产生了无与伦比的快感，然后如迅疾的野兽在身体之中四处挑起欲望，最后攻向大脑。即便是爱梅特赛尔克也无法长时间抵御这种欢愉，呼吸变得急促，咽喉之中发出微不可闻的呻吟。  
艾里迪布斯嫌这个姿势在钢琴上并舒服，便拔出性器，将爱梅特赛尔克摁压在钢琴之上，打算从背后再次进入他的身体。真理天使尚未从性欲给予的酥麻之中缓过神，也知道这次“费用支付”尚未结束，便只好顺从了他的意愿。尽管钢琴的坚硬令爱梅特赛尔克有些不舒服，但乐器上仍残留着艾里迪布斯的余温。他们明明占有着彼此的全部，但爱梅特赛尔克仍会因得到了这不易察觉的小赠品而感到愉快，或许情侣一直是这等不讲道理的关系，就像爱情从未与任何在瞬间深陷情网的人讲过道理。  
调停者从背后搂住他，双手一上一下，占有了胸肌和腹肌。性器重新回到了后穴，毫无滞塞地继续着欢愉的结合。他们对彼此身体的深入和渗透，攻伐与抽插，在漫长的时间里磨合彼此，才终于达到身心都完美贴合的状态。  
这次艾里迪布斯掌握了更多的主动权，无论是抽动的频率还是力道，都比方才更加积极。他熟练地冲击着爱梅特赛尔克的敏感点，每次都令他将湿热的内壁收缩起来，紧紧贴合着性器，然后在摩擦之中获取更多的快乐。已经进行到这个地步，爱梅特赛尔克也开始轻微扭动起腰肢，配合着艾里迪布斯有节奏的抽动。这样能够让交合更加深入，也能更快更准确地透过肠道顶上前列腺，再由前列腺生将快感遍布全身。他轻轻呻吟着，但听不真切，艾里迪布斯便抚摸上他的咽喉，拇指撬开了他的嘴，在柔软的唇瓣上摩挲，感受着每次呻吟时咽喉的蠕动。  
高涨的性欲令肠道分泌出爱液，这些完全能够代表淫糜的体液就会混合着空气，发出交合特有的“啪啪”水声。这些体液在性器抽动的时候被带到体外，于是代表着欲望的气味也很快在周围的空气中弥漫开来。  
“你、你不怕我弄脏琴谱？”爱梅特赛尔克察觉到了那些外流的液体，因为它们正顺着他的大腿流下，然后一点点滴落在钢琴的琴盖上。他已经在这架冰冷的乐器上跪了许久，再加上交合所带来的刺激，此刻他的双腿已经有些微微发抖。  
“我早都记下来了。”艾里迪布斯毫不在乎，甚至变本加厉地刺激着他。琴谱可以用创造魔法再制造，但身下的人是什么魔法都没法制造的。  
爱梅特赛尔克挑起眉毛，像是在责怪他，又像是在为此感到悲伤：“记住了谱子记不住自己的过去！真可悲……”  
“我会回想起来的，这只是时间问题。”艾里迪布斯说着，将性器送入了最深处。他的快乐在那一刻与爱梅特赛尔克一起攀上了巅峰，同时将粘稠的白浊释放而出。  
对无影而言，清理是一件非常简单的事。无论是身躯还是房间，很快就在魔法的作用下恢复如初。艾里迪布斯和爱梅特赛尔克并排坐在钢琴椅上对视，数秒后，两人极为默契地同时打开琴盖。  
一黑一白两个无影，最后的两位原生种，共同在钢琴上再次演奏了一首曲子。仍是刚才艾里迪布斯弹奏的那首，这也是他唯一记得完整的曲子。流畅婉转的音乐在封闭的房间中回荡，叠加，最终在曲谱被翻至最后一页时戛然而止。  
“去吧。”艾里迪布斯平静地说。  
无影的暗属性以太在空气中凝聚了黑紫色的传送门，爱梅特赛尔克便起身，一步步退向那深邃的门前。  
只有艾里迪布斯仍坐在那束光芒之中，他的周身是无尽黑暗，还有那些书籍，夹着落满尘埃的历史。  
“当第一世界被光芒所吞噬，原初世界的黑玫瑰也会盛放。世界在末日里哭泣，但末日也有可以到达的明天。到那时，我会带着一捧纯白的玫瑰，来钢琴旁找你。你要为我演奏新曲，从你的记忆深处寻找它吧，它会是我们庆功的乐章。”爱梅特赛尔克展现了略微夸张的语言的肢体动作，这说明他已然准备万全，进入工作状态，让那个喜爱戏剧的加雷马初代皇帝索鲁斯成为他的伪装。  
“去吧。”艾里迪布斯又重复了刚才的话。  
爱梅特赛尔克的身躯便被那诡异的传送门所吞噬。  
周围恢复了寂静。  
艾里迪布斯将自己的以太收回，房间随之消失。  
等到他回来的时候，这里会再次为他而建的。


End file.
